It is the consensus among almost all physicians that systemic and topical corticosteroids are usually required for the treatment of severe asthmatics. Systemic corticosteroids have significant anti inflammatory effects and, if given early enough to an asthmatic, they can effectively shorten the length and decrease the severity of acute asthma. However, when given over the long term for severe chronic asthma, such efficacy, for this condition, is accompanied by a long list of severe side effects, including cataracts, hypertension, diabetes, peptic ulcer, osteoporosis, poor wound healing, adrenal suppression, etc. Various drugs and treatments have been tried in order to provide an efficacious treatment while sparing the patient the effects of the corticosteroid treatment, i.e. "steroid sparing." However, such drugs have all demonstrated severe toxicities of their own and in many instances worse than that of corticosteroid treatments. In addition, these drug agents are potentially more toxic in children and pregnant or nursing women and are therefore inappropriate for the treatment of asthma in such patients.